Guardian of Huntik
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: Eathon is trapped in huntik. Lok is now a seeker with the foundation and part of a team. SilverStreak must protect both worlds from destruction. The first chapter is when Eathon first disappears. The rest is after the professor is lost in oblivion. I don't own huntik.
1. Chapter 1

Huntik Secrets and Seekers: Guardian of Huntik

I found a human in the world of huntik. He shouldn't be here was all I knew. He wouldn't be able to survive alone. I wasn't supposed to assiociate with the human world, but I couldn't let him perish. The others wouldn't like what I was about to do, but they never have liked what I've ever done.  
I took the human to a hidden cove only I knew about. He would be safe there. I wanted to see how he ended up here, but all I found was his bag and the feeling something had been hidden by powerful magic. I returned to the cove and found the human awake. I didn't know what to do. I held out his bag , but he only starred at me.  
"Did you bring me here?" he asked.  
I only nodded.  
"Do you know how I got here?" he wondered.  
I shock my head.  
"Thanks. I'm Eathon Lambert." he introduced himself.  
"SilverStreak." I whispered.  
"Are you a shadowstalker, guardian of the huntik world?" asked Eathan.  
"I am not a guardian yet. I'm still a hatchling. They won't make me a guardian until they think I've learned why we keep the gates closed." I stated.  
"Aren't you risking alot to talk to me? We don't know much about your kind, but even when the gates where open the shadowstalkers didn't make contact with humans." said Eathon, slowly.  
"That's not entirely true. We used to help seekers of old. We turned our backs on the humans when one betrayed us. They stole the power to summon creatures and some tried to use that power to capture us. We decided to leave the human world and live in huntik. These creatures have been stolen away from there lives and families. Humanity might not be all evil, but they do not understand what has happened in the past." explained Ava.  
"Ava!" I shouted, as I jumped back.  
"Don't worry little brother, I won't tell the elder. Things have changed in both worlds." whispered Ava.  
"Does anyone else know about my cove?" I wondered.  
"A few. They believe there is a special power in you and they worry. The prophecy is starting to unfold. You need to bring this human to the elder. There will be no consequences if you do this. If it gets ahold of him, then we will be in trouble. The elder will explain everything, I promice. Please SilverStreak, you have to do this. He will be protected." begged Ava.  
"The elder will do this?" I asked.  
"Yes. The prophecy must be fought." answered Ava.  
"Will you let us protect you?" I asked Eathon.  
He thought for a moment, but ended up nodding his head. I gave him his bag and started to lead him to the elder. As Ava promiced there wasn't any punishment for either of them. The elder had a sad look on his face. I didn't understand.  
"Thank you SilverStreak for obeying. We will take good care of Eathon. I must tell you the prophecy." stated the elder.  
"Why now?" I asked, quietly.  
"It concerns you and is now beginning to unfold. You have the ability to open the gates aswell as close them. The gates are beginning to fail. Your training must begin now. Both worlds will be destroyed if you can't fix things. You will be sent to the human world. Things will get ruff here first. Eventually it will leak through the broken gates and destroy everything. You must be prepared. Your gifts will save both worlds, but it may take some time for you to realize your power due to the fact your still really young. We had hoped it wouldn't start until you were older." explained the elder.  
"How long?" I wondered, simply.  
"I am not sure. I truely didn't want this to happen so soon." whispered the elder.  
My training began the next morning. With everything going on, time flew by. It toke years, but still I didn't feel ready. It would be time to leave home soon and I was a little afraid. Eathon told me all about the seekers he worked with when I had free time. If I could find them before someone else found me I should be fine. He gave me a message to give to his son Lok, who by now was a seeker in the foundation.  
It was time to enter the human world and stop the destruction of both worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I need to open a gate to the human world. Where I will end up is still a mystery. The organization can't find me. I must deliver the message.

"There is a storm coming in fast. We need to take cover." stated Dante.  
"But what about the temple? The door will only stay open for so long." wondered Lok.  
"We could get lost trying to find the door or even getting stuck inside for the next twenty years. It's better to not take the risk." explained Dante.  
"There isn't anything around here for miles." said Sophie.  
"We passed a cave not to long ago." informed Dante, as he started back.  
Lok and Sophie followed after Dante, who lead them back to the cave. The storm hit just as they toke shelter. It was a small cave, but at least they were safe. A strange heat radiated from the back wall. Charit flew from Loks bag and went to inspect it. A strange feeling of danger came over the little titan as he flew closer to the wall.  
"What's wrong Charit?" asked Lok.  
"The wall is warm. Something is behind it." whispered Charit.  
"He's right. I can even hear a humming noise somewhere behind. I wonder if there is a door hidden somewhere." stated Lok.  
The four began to search the walls and eventually Charit sat on the keystone. The wall shook and a small portion of the wall fell away. After the dust settled, the four looked at each other and one by one they entered the cave.  
The hallway was still lit by magic. Strange symbols covered the walls. The traps had long been found and the place was looted. The humming got louder as they approached the central chamber.  
It looked like this room had been looted aswell. The only thing left was a strange arch in the middle. The heat was emitted from the arch. Magic was emitting from the arch as they explored the room. Lok found a door and opened it to find the temple.  
"Dante, look." shouted Lok.  
"It's the temple." stated Sophie, surprised.  
"And the organization. Close the door quietly. We're to out numbered." whispered Dante.  
As Lok closed the door, the humming got louder. A small light was now in the middle of the arch. Magic was pouring out of the light which only grew.  
"What's going on?" wondered Lok.  
"The organization is going to find us." stated Sophie.  
"Quiet." ordered Dante.  
The light stopped growing and something was walking out of the light. The light got extremely bright and disappeared leaving only a boy in a heavy cloak standing in the middle of the arch. The organization thugs where shouting, probably heading for the door.  
"Who are..." started Lok.  
Lok wasn't able to finish his sentance. The organization had just crashed through the door. A couple of Mindrones came through the door first. The boy turned to see the titans prepare to attack. The titans froze when they saw him and refused to obey their seekers. The boy waived his hand the titans disappeared back into their amulets.  
"How did he do that?" asked an organization thug, surprised.  
"It doesn't matter. We were sent here to find the disturbance and he is it. Let's get him!" shouted the other thug.  
They shot spells and the boy tried to defend against both. He was hit and Dante got into the fight. He summoned Caliban. The titan noticed the boy and refused to listen to Dante. The titan went on a rampage and the organization ran as Caliban started to attack. Dante couldn't recall his titan.  
"Why won't Caliban listen?" asked Lok.  
"It has something to do with him. Let's get him out of here. The organization will be back with reinforcements." stated Dante.  
"But why? How can he do that?" wondered Sophie.  
"I don't know yet. The storm is over, let's go." ordered Dante.  
Dante helped the boy stand and began to lead them outside. The storm left the ground hard to walk in. The organization were waiting for them. They summoned more titans, but once they saw the boy they turned on their seekers. The thugs tried to cast spells, but most were fighting their own titans. All the noise started an avalanche. The titans ran to protect the boy. One by one the titans were destroyed by the snow. Eventually everyone was buried.  
Lok and Dante came up first. They began to call for Sophie, who surfaced not to long after. A few feet away they found Caliban's sword sticking out of the snow. They began to dig and soon found Caliban and a Mindrone protecting the boy from the snow. He was unconscious now, but the titans still didn't listen. Caliban carried the boy and the Mindrone stayed behind as Dante lead them back to civilization.  
"Caliban still won't listen and the organizations titans turned on them. What really happened?" wondered Sophie.  
"It's a mystery." stated Lok.  
"We are going to solve it. First we have to get to the safehouse. They still might be after us. Obviously they want the boy, so we will keep him safe." said Dante.  
"Shouldn't Caliban have returned to his pendant by now? His power should be to weak to stay here." observed Sophie.  
"He's fading, but trying to fight it. I've never seen a titan act this way." whispered Dante, as he watched Caliban lay the boy down.  
Caliban finally returned to his amulet. Dante put the boy on his back and they continued forward. Eventually they reached the foundation safehouse. The sun was beginning to set and the storm was returning. This safehouse had a small first floor, but it had a few hidden floors under ground. Dante laid the boy down on the couch and began calling Metz. The storm hit fast.  
"Hello, Dante. Did you find the temple?" wondered Metz.  
"Sort of. We found a hidden entrance, but the organization was inside the temlpe already. It looked like the temple itself had been looted. We found someone inside. The organization is after him." stated Dante.  
"Dante, your breaking... can't hear... storm..." said Metz and then the call was interrupted.  
"There's too much interferance from the storm." whispered Dante.  
"So we're stuck here?" wondered Lok.  
"Yes. How is he?" asked Dante.  
"I don't know. He's not human." stated Sophie.  
"How do you figure?" said Lok.  
"He's got a tail and some sort of animal ears. Don't these symbols look familiar?" informed Sophie.  
"They where on the walls of the temple." whispered Charit.  
"Charit, do you know why the titans wouldn't listen?" asked Sophie.  
"No, but he does look familiar. I can't remember." explained Charit.  
Some time later: "Is the storm over yet?" asked Lok, bored.  
"I think so, but we are stuck in here until the signal is reastablished." stated Dante.  
"Dante, he's waking up." whispered Sophia.  
Silver sat up slowly and grabbed his head.  
"Oww. What happened?" wondered Silver.  
"There was an avalanche. Are you ok?" asked Dante.  
"Where am I?" demanded Silver, quietly.  
"At a foundation safe house." stated Dante.  
"Foundation? Your seekers?" wondered Silver, wincing at the pain from his head.  
"Yes. Are you okay?" asked Dante, again.  
"It's just a headache." whispered Silver.  
"Where did you come from?" wondered Dante.  
"Huntik. Why am I here?" answered Silver, with a frown.  
"What do you mean?" Dante frowned in return.  
"I can't remember what I'm supposed to do here. I was sent here, but I don't know why. It's too fuzzy." winced Snow. 


End file.
